1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of molecular screening. More particularly, the invention relates to biomolecular assays. Specifically, specific embodiment of the invention relates to the screening of DNA-DNA interactions, DNA-protein interactions, or protein-protein interactions, using probes disposed on a filamentous substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Assays based on interactions between living cells and substances, biomolecules or cellular structures offer enormous possibilities for screening and semi-quantitative analysis. The principles of the assays can range from relatively simple ligand-receptor interactions, to cell-based assays using genetically modified cells.
Biomolecular screening technologies are currently characterized by the attachment of unique molecular structures at known physical locations on a surface. Unknown molecular partners from a fluid phase are captured at specific locations in the two-dimensional surface, and some of the characteristics of these unknown structures are determined. Such method can be characterized as Eulerian in nature, since known “probes” are fixed in space.
Problems with current technologies include low sensitivity, slow and non-uniform delivery of liquid-phase binding partners, large sample volume requirements which often necessitate pre-hybridization amplification techniques. Another problem with current microarray technology includes difficulty of automation, which may include multiple fluid handling steps during slide processing, raster scanning, and image analysis.
Heretofore, the requirements of a biomolecular screening method and/or apparatus which provides high sensitivity, fast and uniform delivery of liquid-phase binding partners, and demands small sample volumes, have not been fully met. Thus, what is needed is a solution that addresses all of these requirements.